


Fire Emblem: Three Houses; but RWBY

by Lila_Purpura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, RWBY
Genre: And hard, But seriously there are so many and that makes it fun, Can't come up with a good title, Crossover, Fem!Jaune, Future Romance, I add tags as I go on, I'm Bad At Summaries, Male!Blake, Male!Pyrrha, Male!Yang, Namely Fem!Jaune, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Some of them, Tags Are Fun, i clearly don't know what i'm doing, or Juniper as I call her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Purpura/pseuds/Lila_Purpura
Summary: Fire Emblem: Three Houses but with characters from the show 'RWBY' owned by Rooster Teeth
Kudos: 5





	1. Garreg Mach

Chapter 1: Garreg Mach.

Fodlan, a land of three nations three nations each so vastly different from each other. First, there is the Mighty Adrestian Empire taking up all of the southern half of the continent. Ruled by the house of Winchester the Adrestian Empire is by far the most powerful of the three. Then there is the Kingdom of Faerghus. The Kingdom takes up the northwestern part of Fodlan ruled by the house of Adel, the second most powerful nation in Fodlan. Finally there is the Leicester Alliance, taking up the northeastern part of Fodlan. Ruled by a conglomerate of houses, with the leading house being the house of Pine. Although not the most powerful nation it does serve an important role in keeping Fodlan’s neck against the ever present threat of Almyra invaders.

Although in Fodlan lyrics a darkness lurks terrorizing villages, cities, and nations. This darkness manifests in demonic beasts. Beasts made of pure darkness hunting down the innocent in the dark of night and in the light of day. However in the middle of Fodlan is a shining beacon, a beacon with the promise of a better future, Garreg Mach Monastery home of the church of Seiros and where future knights, soldiers, and leaders of Fodlan begin their journey to fulfil their destiny.

Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose was ecstatic. She could see it now as Ruby Rose, future hero of Fodlan. She was gonna be special, maybe she was gonna be a knight or a soldier or a hero! She’s convinced Garreg Mach is where her story will start. Where she will prove her worth. Just like her father. Just like her mother.

“Hey sis calm down won’t you. We’re almost there just another mile!” Ruby looked behind her to see her older brother Yang Xiao Long (A/N I’m creative you don’t have to tell me) way behind, she had run ahead in pure excitement.

“Sorry! I’m just excited.” She ran to her older brother. “Do you think they have people my age? Do you think that there would be famous people there? Oo! Do you think the professors are nice? I heard great things about them! What about.”

“Ruby please. I’m getting a headache.” Yang interrupted.

“Sorry.” Ruby said her smile not faltering even for a moment.

The siblings kept walking until they reached a clearing at the end of the woods. Loe and behold Garreg Mach lay before them. The towers seemingly reached the heavens dwarfing all nearby. The walls imitated mountains seemingly both immovable and impenetrable by man and God. All while resting upon a mountain fit for the Goddess Seiros herself. Together they approach the gates and meet with the gatekeeper.

“Hello! If I may see your papers please!” The gatekeeper cheerfully greets. 

The siblings give him the papers which he inspects, gives them back, and gestures them to head inside the walls. Inside the walls a scene that resembles that of a bustling trade town merchants gather in the marketplace selling goods ranging from delicious food from all the corners of Fodlan to healing potions and weapons. 

They walked through the marketplace and through the massive gates leading into the entrance hall. There they stood in awe. They lived north of Garreg and west of Derdriu, they weren’t used to the large buildings and massive halls.

“Hey, Yang…” Ruby started looking around for him but not seeing him. ‘Dang it’ thought Ruby, ‘what am I going to do now? I guess I'll find my dorm.’ She walked through the hall paying attention more to her surroundings, the beautiful art, the gorgeous stained glass, and all the different types of people, than where she was walking, which proved to be the wrong thing to do as she ran into a girl carrying a large amount of books.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going you freaking dolt! You could have damaged one of these books, you know hard they are to come by?” Ruby looked up at the voice from the ground. She was a girl with snow white hair tied in a ponytail and a faint scar over her left eye. She had ice blue eyes and a small frame but it didn’t make her any less scary to Ruby.

“Sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Seeing the amount of books scattered onto the floor Ruby picked one of them up to give them back to her however the book was quickly snatched out of her hand.

“Yeah no duh. Do you even know what this is?” She rants while holding up the book Ruby picked up. “This book is made by one of the most prominent mages in all of Fodlan; it’s worth more than a lowly peasant like you. I don’t want your filthy hands on it.”

“Sorry.” Was the only sound heard from the girl in the red cloak as she sat on the ground in Garreg Mach’s reception hall hugging her knees close to her chest. 

There she stayed even after the white haired girl left and more people passed by ignoring her like one would ignore a piece of trash on the road.

“Hey ummm… uhh do you need some help?” Ruby looked up and saw a tall girl standing over her with an outstretched hand. She had yellow blonde hair most of it tied in a braid behind her reaching her mid back. With bangs covering her forehead slightly parted to her right and hair cupping the sides of her face, highlighted by her bright azure eyes.

“Yeah thanks.” Ruby said as she wiped her face of tears and took the hand being pulled up to her feet. “Hi! I’m Ruby what’s your name?”

“Oh I’m Juniper… people love the name.” The last part comes out remarkably soft. The girl now dubbed as Juniper says while playing with her hair and avoiding eye contact.

The pair walked for a couple more steps before Ruby broke the silence. “Soooooo I’m in the Golden Deer house, you know the one for people of the leicester alliance which house are you in?”

“Oh! I’m also in Golden Deer. So I Guess that makes us classmates.”

“Yes it does!” Struggling to continue the conversation Ruby fell back onto what she knew best… weapons. “So I specialize in the bow and arrow. I like to use a longbow the best. What do you use?”

“Oh I use a lance. Although I want to learn the axe while I’m here.” Juniper said, clearly starting to get a little bit more comfortable with Ruby. “Do you happen to know where we’re supposed to be going?”

“The dorms I believe.”

“Okay let’s go then.” The pair walked through the reception hall and into the courtyard in front of the classrooms. Where Ruby saw Yang talking to another boy with short black hair and, for some reason, slightly darker skin than the rest of them. Yang seemed to notice Ruby and waived her over. With a quick goodbye to Juniper Ruby dashed off to meet with her sister.

With a sigh of disappointment Juniper fidgeted with her hair again. “Where am I going to find another socially awkward person to talk to now?” Little did she know emerald eyes overheard her plea and considered answering it.

Fin.


	2. Garreg Mach Cont.

Chapter 2: Garreg Mach cont.

Achilles Nikos

Achilles wanders around the campus taking in the sights and sounds of the campus. Achilles has traveled around the three nations, and there were few places from her hometown of Derdriu to the castles of Ferghus, and the metropolis of Adrestia, few things put her in awe. But Garreg Mach, did the Monastery a near perfect blend of civilization and scenery of nature that was pulled right out of someone’s dream’s. However, the beautiful combination of man and nature couldn’t distract Achilles from her fellow students.

‘Oh my gosh that’s him!’ They whispered ‘Isn’t that Achilles!?’ They questioned ‘oh my goddess he is so hot!’ They squealed in delight. People in his way moved out of it and gave a small bow to Finland's next great hero, to Leicaster’s champion, to the invincible boy, but not to Achilles Nikos. They bowed to the title, yes; but not to himself. He walks into the classroom courtyard and sees a tall blonde girl fidgeting with her long braid.

“Where am I going to find another socially awkward person to talk to now?” She questioned out loud. Achilles was tempted to answer the call to be that girl’s hero even if it meant meeting with someone who sees him for what he is, and not who he is. But he decided instead to head to his dorm not wanting the decidedly awful experience.

Achilles looks at his letter he got leading him to his room. He walks up the stairs and walks down the hall.

“Hello there you wouldn’t happen to be Achilles Nikos?” Achilles whirls around and sees a girl about a head and a half shorter than him with a long ponytail and a scar on his left eye. Her pure white dress was scuffed a bit by dirt.

Achilles quickly puts on a fake smile. “Yes, that’s me. Who might you be?” 

“I’m Weiss Gloucester Schnee. The most educated, smartest, and telling by what happened to me today is the most civilized one out of everyone here ``.” She started proudly. “I heard a rumor that tasks around the monastery this year are going to be decided by pairs this year. Maybe the two of us can become the most prominent pair these next few years. Imagine this… the smartest person in the school paired with the most skilled and deadly person here. We could be the ultimate… power couple.”

‘Everything can be lost to you your fighting ability, your power, your wealth, and yes your fame.’ The words of his mother echo in Achilles’ head. ‘Everything except WHO you are. Find someone who likes who you are and not someone who likes what you are and what you have and you will need nothing else. But if you find someone who only cares for what you are and what you have then you will never be truly happy’ Achilles holds this piece of advice from his Mom close to his heart.

“Well Weiss I rather let the chips fall where they land.” Came Achilles’ honest reply. He believed there was a plan made for him, one that the Goddess made exclusively for him and whoever his partner is even if it is ‘Ms. I’m better than everyone go be my partner’ he would accept it.

However, before Weiss could let out her reply a squeak not louder than a cool breeze on a summer day interrupted Weiss “Excuse me can you two move you guys are in my way.” 

Pyrrha turned back and looked around at the girl in curiosity while Weiss turned and burned two holes through the intruder's skull. Wilting like a flower the girl looks down at the ground hiding and starts playing with her braid.

“EXCUSE ME! Do you not see we’re in the middle of something here! Show some respect! You talk to us like you have NO idea who you’re talking to!” Screams an irate Weiss Schnee.

“Oh! Should I know who you guys umm… are?” Came the reply. Achilles' mind drew a blank. Finally! A blank slate of someone who didn’t know who he was. She was a couple inches taller than him. She wore a long sleeve hoodie which hid her hands and long form-fitting dress pants.

“YES! You should! I’m heiress to one of the most powerful houses in the Leicester alliance and this is Achilles Nikos for goodness sakes!” Weiss screams somehow more angry than before.

“Ummm… I uhhhh… I still don’t know… who uh… who you two are.” Achilles couldn’t believe his ears. She didn’t know. She really truly didn’t know. Destiny can go ahead and shove it until he finds his partner!

“Really!? The next great hero of Fodland! Leicester’s champion! The invisible boy!” Receiving only small minute shakes of her head each time Weiss clearly gave up. “You know what? Get out of my sight you clearly don’t belong here! You might as well go run off and die you’re stupid, a failure, and a disgrace to your family!”

The girl walks past Weiss with her eyes glued to the floor. Seeing his moment slowly slip away he reaches out and puts his hand on the girl’s shoulder, trying to get her to stop. Trying to talk to her to tell her that it was okay that she didn’t know him, and that he liked that she didn’t know him; the hand was shrugged off by the girl who walked away and entered the last room of the hall slamming the door behind her.

“Good now that’s settled let’s continue talking about our partnership shall we.” Weiss said in a businessman-like voice. But before she could continue the bell rang six times. “C’mon it's dinner time”

____________________________________________________________________________

The walk to the dining hall, in reality, wasn't a long walk at all. However, dealing with Weiss for the entire walk made the ride from Derdriu to here seem like a walk next door. The endless asking, pleading, and begging of ‘will you be my partner’ drove Achilles mad; but, Achilles was too kind to just say no outright, instead saying things like ‘I’ll let the chips fall where they land’ and ‘that’s not for me to decide’ to avoid coming off as rude.

At the dining hall he dealt with more people looking at him from afar as he waited at line for his food. Achilles sat down by himself Weiss giving up in talking to him instead electing to go and scold a small girl with black hair and red tips. There Achilles sat alone eating his food amongst the whispers and gossip of his classmates.

Nora Valkyrie

Nora was ecstatic. Ecstatic to a point of near contagion. Here she was with together, but not together-together, with her childhood long-term best friend in all of Fodland and beyond Ren. She honestly thought her impulsive behavior would get her kicked out of here by now but surprise surprise she’s still here. Waiting in line with Ren for dinner. They already got to see Achilles freaking Nikos IN PERSON but he didn’t look approachable with that white hair girl talking to him nonstop but still she saw him in person with her best friend no less. 

They sat together at an open table with three whole steaks cooked to perfection and Ren with fish. She didn’t really like fish preferring meat over fish, fruits, and vegetables.

“So Ren! Class starts tomorrow. Are you excited!”

“Yes I am Nora”

“I heard a rumor that there’s going to be partners for tasks. Do you want to be partners so we can stay together but not together-togetherbecausewe'reonlyjustregulartogetherandnot-togetherand…”

Ren put a finger of Nora’s mouth which made her stop talking. “Nora breathe”

“Sorry,” Nora said, embarrassed that she talked too long again.

____________________________________________________________________________

The bell rings seven times everyone gets up and with their best friend, friend, almost friend, family, or no one by their side they walk back to their own respective dorms ready for the first day of school. Ready for the first day of class, for the start of their future, for a new chapter in their lives, or a new life. By morning’s glow it would be here whether they’re ready or not.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've posted yesterday but blackout. Yay!


	3. Morning's Glow

Chapter 3: Morning’s Glow

Juniper Arc

The birds chirp, the sun rises,and Juniper groans into her pillow, wanting nothing more than the ability to stay in bed all day. But alas, she cannot and starts to get ready for the day. She puts on her hoodie and dress pants, braids her hair and leaves for breakfast. 

Yesterday was a disaster for Juniper. First she threw up on the way here thanks to her father’s insistence on taking her to Garreg Mach on a pegasus. Then, the only person she knew and felt comfortable with abandoned her to talk to a boy. Last but not least she got yelled at by this white hair girl for not knowing her allegedly famous boyfriend and called her a disgrace to her family. The last of which caused her to spend the entire night crying in her room. 

Juniper Arc, the middle child and only girl of the Arc family. She takes pride in her family’s illustrious military history. Her great grandfather’s and great grandmother’s roles in Leicester independence, her father’s and mother’s work in building and maintaining the defences at Fodlans neck. Her family is known throughout Fodlan for their military prowess, political intrigue, but also their kind-hearted nature and stout loyalty. She always wanted to live up to their legacy, to be worthy of the name ‘Arc’ but she can’t. She was too anxious, too emotional, too sensitive, too useless. Again, she turns back to her family, and their legacy, and all she can think is how disgraced they would be of her. She was certain they weren’t proud of her. Heck she didn’t think they respected her.

No! No more negative thoughts, no more negativity, she was done being pushed around of being mistaken for a flower, for a damsel in distress. Today starts a new day, a new chapter, for Juniper Arc and she wasn’t going to waste a single moment of it.

“Hey! Wait up! Can we talk!?” A male voice called behind her. Yes, this was it, this was her chance to make a good first impression, her chance to be confident, to not be weak! She turned around and saw that Achilles Nikos guy from yesterday. Dressed in the suit made for nobility and people of high stature. His neck length hair flows behind his neck but most notably a band of gold around his head as if it was a halo. Wait he’s getting closer. Crap. Juniper turns around, ignores him, and continues to the dining hall.

‘So much for standing up for myself’ thought Juniper as she made her way to the dining hall disappointed at caving in yet again.

Huh. I guess he is famous thought Juniper as she watched Achilles get swarmed by students. Juniper sat in the darkest corner of the lunch room picking at her food. The anxiety and stress is getting to her already, and she hasn’t even started class yet! She hears a slam across from her and sees a girl with orange hair turquoise eyes slam a mug down on the table followed by a boy with long black hair with a streak of magenta that matches his eyes.

“HIYA! How doin doing? You look kinda lonely here!” The orange hair girl yells.

“Sorry about her she’s excited” The boy next to her tells Juniper.

“Oh… that’s okay” The shy girl responds.

“Sooooo. What house are you in we’re both in the golden deer house. I heard the professor is really strict and do you know who the house leader is?” 

“I uhh… I heard it was the heir to house pine uhh… an Oscar Riegan Pine I believe. But I don’t know who the uhh... professor is. Oh! And I’m also in the Golden deer house or uhh… class I guess.”

“That’s so cool, let's head to class together.” The orange haired girl says.

“O-okay” Juniper responds as the young girl pulls her along to class. “What is your guy's name? You never told me. I’m Juniper.”

“I’m Ren and that’s Nora” The man anointed Ren says to her.

“You bet your butt I’m Nora!”

Juniper let out a little giggle at Nora’s antics. 

Oscar Pine

Oscar was waiting for the rest of his class to arrive in the classroom. Class is going to start in five minutes but he was the only one in the class. He was one of the most brilliant political minds in all of Fodlan despite only being the heir to the house of Pine. However his time at Garreg Mach could possibly be the four most important years in his life.

This class at Garreg Mach Monastery has one of the most important ever. The Blue Lions have Coco Fhirdiad Adell heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The Black Eagles have Cardin Hreselvg Winchester next in line for empereur of the Adrestian Empire. Not only is he meeting with other world leaders on a daily basis his own house has its own persons of interests for him.

Weiss Gloucester Schnee is heiress to one of the most important trading hubs in all of Fodlan much less the Liecester alliance. Achilles Nikos is considered the next great hero of Fodlan. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren all look like promising young knights who can serve the alliance well. However, none of that compares to the fact that he might have an Arc in his class. Known throughout the land for their military strategy and, more importantly, steadfast loyalty increasing and maintaining a healthy relationship will be good in the future. Not only that, the Arc’s defend Fodlan from Almyran threats and help secure roads for traders making any Arc a valuable asset to him. The only problem is that he has no idea which arc scion is coming to Garreg Mach. But he knew what he had to get done so he’ll do it. 

Oscar heard the stamping of feet behind and turned around seeing three people bursting into the classroom. He recognized two of them. Nora Valkyrie, the axe-wielder, dragging a way taller blonde girl behind her while childhood friend, Lie Ren the magician of faith, follows her closely. 

The blonde girl walks up to him and puts out her hand which he takes. “Hello Lord Oscar Riegan of the house of Pine. It’s an honor to meet you.” Oscar notices that her voice was a little shaky and that she fidgeted with her braid. But what caught his eye was her bright yellow hair and blue azure eyes. The sign of an Arc.

“Just call me Oscar. We are all students here and I’ll be treated as such.” Oscar stated in pure honesty. “What’s your name? I didn’t catch it.”

“Oh… my sincerest apologies Oscar.” She said her face blushing in embarrassment. “You can just call me Juniper… That is if you want to… if you don’t want to that’s okay.”

She’s not using her family name, interesting. “Juniper it is then.” Motioning to Nora and Ren in the back. “And you two must be Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.” 

“oh… My… GOSH! You are so tiny!” Nora screamed as she ran up to Oscar.

“Nora calm down, he's the house leader you know.” Ren stated clearly trying to calm Nora down.

“Sorry! I can’t help myself, you're just so tiny!” Nora apologized with a wide smile and shut eyes all while rubbing Oscar’s black hair.

“That’s okay.” Oscar replies stunned by the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“My lord what are you doing associating yourself with such peasant scum!” An angry Weiss states while storming through the doors dragging a clearly unwilling Achilles with her. Followed by a boy with short black hair, and another boy with medium length blond hair, and a girl with short black hair with red tips. Follow in after them.

“Weiss Gloucester Schnee these are your classmates. While you’re at Garreg Mach or within this class you will treat them as such.” Professor Glynda Goodwitch of the Golden Deer house walks into the classroom silencing all the students. “Please take a seat, students.”

The students run to their own respectives seats. Juniper sat in the back corner, Weiss in the very front, Yang in the middle, Blake in the back, Ruby next to her sister, Achilles for some reason sat next to Juniper, Nora and Ren sat together in the middle of the class, and himself also in the front row. 

“Hello students today is your first day at Garreg Mach monastery. I'm your professor Glynda Goodwitch. As you undoubtedly have heard there will be a partner system this year for tasks around the monastery. You will not choose your partner; they will be assigned to you by me and your house leader, Oscar Pine.” The blonde professor stated. “Any questions, comments, or concerns?”

“Question? How will you both decide the partner pairs?” Weiss asked.

“That is for us to know. All you have to know is whoever your partner will be is going to help you grow as a fighter, politician, but most importantly, as a person.” Oscar cut in before Professor Goodwitch can respond.

Weiss backed down seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Any other questions students?” Professor Goodwitch asked after receiving no response she continued. “Okay since we’re done with that we’re going to the training grounds and spar with the other houses.” 

The students get up from their respective seats and head towards the training grounds.

Fin.


	4. A First Day's Fight

Chapter 4: A First Day’s Fight

Juniper Arc 

Juniper sat on the bench in the training grounds watching the matches while talking to Velvet Scarlatina, retainer for princess Coco Adel of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and one of Juniper’s oldest friends. They met at Garreg Maach during the Goddesses' rite of rebirth, a yearly festival honoring the Goddess Seiros. Since then the two introverted girls became friends exchanging letters and the occasional meet up. Right now they were watching Coco Blaiddyd Adel, princess of the Holy Kingdom of Ferghus, and Achilles Nikos.

“So Juniper when did you make friends with THE Achilles Nikos?” Velvet asked with a small smile.

“He’s not my friend Velvet. I haven’t even spoken to him.” Juniper responded by playing with her braid.

“You sure? You guys walked here together.” Velvet countered before Juniper’s response. “AND I heard Weiss Schnee herself complain how he was sitting next to you and not her. I’m starting to believe you’re trying to replace me.” Velvet said with a fane of offence in her voice.

“AHH! I’m sorry! I’m not trying to replace you! You’ll always be my oldest friend!” Juniper confessed hugging Velvet. 

With a chuckle and a small smile Velvet returned the hug “I’m just kidding Juniper you’ll always be my oldest friend.” 

“Thanks Velvet.” Juniper said. “Speaking of friends.” Juniper started with a smile forming on her face. “What’s up with you and Coco.” 

“What!? Me and Coco! nothing! Nothing’s up! Just best friends doing best friends things that’s all!?” Velvet stuttered with a face the shade of dark crimson. “Hey shouldn’t we watch the sparring match.” 

“Ok Velvet, if you insist.” Juniper replied with a small smile. 

In the training circle Coco gets knocked to the floor disarmed from her axe. “And the winner is Achilles Nikos!” Announced Professor Port. “Prince Winchester would you like to choose your opponent.” 

Achilles Nikos

“Prince Winchester would you like to choose your opponent.” Professor Port announced. Cardin’s eyes studied the crowd and seemingly settled on Juniper.

“Her… I want to spar her.” Cardin said pointing at Juniper. Disgrace Achilles thought. Oscar chose Sun of the Blue Lions, a renowned fighter, Coco chose himself another renowned fighter, however Cardin chose the girl no one knew, except for Velvet that is. 

“Very well Juniper you may now prepare yourself for battle.” The short Professor announced. 

The shy girl gets up from her seat and grabs a training lance, an action that gets scoffed off by her opponent “A lance? Can you even wield that?!”

Juniper just looks up at him before taking her stance in the arena. Cardin takes his mace and does the same. “Aww look at the little girl thinking he can stand up to me. How cute.” 

“3… 2… 1… Begin!” The Professor sends the two fighters off.

Cardin immediately charges at Juniper with his mace held high above his head. As his mace came down Juniper rolls to her right and jabs at his side. Cardin whips his head over to glare at Juniper and again he charges at the girl but again she dodges then counters. “Face me like a man! Stop running! Let me HIT you, you BITCH!” Cardin screams out in rage. Receiving no response Cardin charges at her again this time Juniper uses her lance to sweep the feet out from under Cardin causing him to topple over. “Now… you will pay for that!” A fiery outline of a bird with outstretched wings appears floating off his back. He charges at Juniper this time faster than before and manages to send Juniper flying with a hit to her gut. Juniper, on her hands and knees, struggles to get up. “See? You’re NOTHING compared to me. Nothing! You’re a disgrace to yourself, a disgrace to any stupid idiot who calls you friend and a disgrace to your family. Your family must be so weak and pathetic to have you as a daughter.” 

Achilles was raging inside. This man calls himself ROYALTY?! He insults a beaten opponent, a girl no less. However, looking to his side he sees the nervous disposition of Velvet watching her friend struggle to get up from the floor, as Cardin marches over to his prey with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

He winds up and uppercuts Juniper sending her backwards with a broken nose leaking blood. Again, he walks up to the girl only to be stopped by Professor Port. “This match is over.” However, Cardin moves past him getting ready for another hit. This time the Professor tried to get in front of the young Prince only to be shoved to the ground. “Move it old man, I have no time for you. I need to show this girl her place.” Said the Orange haired Prince as he moved in for the kill. He raises his mace above his head ready to finish Juniper off. 

Velvet runs out of her seat and gets in the way of the mace and her friend “NO!” shouts Juniper as the mace comes down on her friend, the mace hits Velvet but snaps in half as everyone looks back at Juniper.

Achilles was stunned not because of the mace breaking but because of the fiery outline of two arcs coming off her back, the crest of the arc family, which means she is a part of the Arc family making her a part of one of the most important and influential families in Fodlan. The Arc family is famous for acting as the head military commander and strategist to win Leicester independence from the Kingdom of Faerghus. More importantly they are now the only defence against Alymran expansion into Fodlan and one of the only importer of goods from out of Fodlan. 

And she was one of them. How? Achilles couldn’t help but ask himself. She’s shy, anxious, and unimpressive. Nothing like the stories of great heroes and generals that the Arc line is said to produce. However, that didn’t matter right now. Right now she was hurt and where was she? In everyone’s stupor it appeared that Juniper slipped out of the grounds.

Juniper Arc

Had to get away… need to move. Those were all the thoughts that Juniper had limping for her dorm room, one her hands up to her nose to stop, or at least trying to stop, the blood that was leaking out of it. Spoiler alert: it didn’t work. The blood ran through her fingers and spilled onto her hoodie. She needed to get to her dorm room, she had some elixirs she could use on herself to stop the bleeding, and take care of the sharp pain in her leg. She wasn’t weak, she wasn’t useless, she could do this herself, all she needed to do was get to her dorm.

At her dorm she goes to the chest which held all her items she brought to Garreg Mach. She frantically tore through her chest scrambling to find her elixir but it wasn’t there. She limped to her travel bag, it should have some elixirs in it. She tears the bag open trying to find her elixir, her eyes starting to tear up because of the pain. She tore through the bag but found nothing. Juniper started feeling light-headed and started feeling dizzy before she blacked out and fell to the ground.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Azure eyes fluttered open to a dim room lit only by a small dwindling candle. She sits herself up on a stack of pillows and looks around her. She sees elixirs and bandages on a small table next to her. Another bed was two her right with no one in it. The infirmary Juniper thought. This was it. Outside a small window she sees the sun peeking over. A new day. She was probably in the infirmary for the rest of yesterday. All of a sudden a rapid succession of knocks came from the polished door. The knocks were sporadic, each knock coming in at a different time than the last. Juniper gave no reply, stunned by the sharp sound of the knocks cutting into the eerie quiet. After a couple of moments more knocks, just as chaotic as the first set. This time Juniper responded. “Who’s there.” Her tone was more defensive than questioning, remembering the beating that she took yesterday? Today? It took a moment but her reply soon came. “It’s me professor Oobleck.” She vaguely remembers him, something about green hair, small glasses, and a hyperactive nature. “May I come in Ms. Arc?” So it did happen. She had revealed that she was an Arc… sh*t. Now people will think her family is weak because she was weak. Now people will treat her like a princess, like a fine piece of pottery too fragile to pick up, and like a damsel in distress. She hated it. She always wanted to prove that she was more than a princess but she never got a chance. This was her chance and she blew it.

“Thinking of something Ms. Arc?” The professor questioned, adjusting the glasses on his face. He must have snuck in while she was thinking Juniper thought.

“Uhhh… no sir. I’m uh not thinking of anything.” Juniper lied not wanting to share her thoughts, to appear weak and needy.

“If you insist… I just need to check a few things then you can go.” Juniper nods in response. Professor checks her leg and skull making sure they were healed correctly. After a few moments he was done and let Juniper go.

Out of the infirmary Juniper heads back to class hoping to arrive to class on time. She quickly ran to the classroom, the pain in her leg all but gone. As she burst through the doors the eyes of her classmates turned toward her, making her want to hide in her hoodie. “Ms. Arc please take a seat. We were just about to assign partners.” Juniper quickly walked to the back corner of class and took her seat next to a male with short, dark black hair, sun kissed skin, yellow eyes, all in a white dress shirt and black vest and pants. 

“Umm… excuse me… what did I miss?” Juniper asked nervously to him.

“Nothing.” He replied.

“Okay… thanks.” That was the last words before the blonde haired professor shushed the murmuring, and in Nora’s case, yelling. 

“Today we will be assigning partners. I have worked closely with your house leader, Oscar, to pick out just the right partner for you. Any questions?” 

“DIBS ON REN!” Nora shouted.

“Ms. Valkyrie, lucky for all of us you and Mr. Lie are partners.”

“WE’RE PARTNERS” Nora shouted with a childlike grin as she shook her partner.

With a sigh the professor continued. “For our next partners is Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.” A boy with blonde hair as yellow as Juniper’s own turned backward and waved at the boy next to her. 

“Hey partner.” He said with a small wink.

“Hey.” Came the quick reply. 

“I’ll get you to open up… one way or another.” The blonde hair boy said with a devious look on his face.

“Good luck.” 

“See! Two words! A high record!” Yang countered with a condescending tone eliciting a groan from her table mate who clearly just wanted the conversation over with.

Professor Goodwitch fake cleared her throat which brought all the attention back to her. “Well for our next partner pair is Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.”

“OUTRAGEOUS!” Shouted Weiss making the entire class flinch. “I am Weiss Gloucester Schnee! I demand to be partners with someone who is my equal! Nothing less.”

“Hey! That’s my sister. Don’t insult her like that!” Yang shouted at the furious Weiss.

“Well I don’t care you stupid brute.” Weiss countered back. “She isn’t good enough to be associated with me.” 

“I’ll show you who’s stupid!” Yang said getting up from his seat walking toward Weiss.

“Yang don’t beat up Weiss. Weiss please respect your partner.” Oscar interjected. “We are all equals here and I expect you to treat everyone like one. Understand?”

“Fine. But just know I’m not happy about this.” Weiss grumbled.

Juniper played the process of elimination in her head. If Ren was with Nora, Yang was with Blake, and Weiss was with Ruby then that means she was with “... Achilles Nikos. Tomorrow we will continue to work on your own skills. Class dismissed”

Juniper didn’t wait to meet her new partner instead electing, instead, to head back to her room as fast as she can, ignoring the calls of her newly anointed partner.

Achilles Nikos

Achilles followed his partner out the doors and to the second floor of the student’s dormitory. There he found his partner walking back to her dorm ignoring him, just like yesterday and the day before that. However this time he would not have it.

“Hey! Come back! Stop ignoring me!” Achilles said as he caught up with Juniper with ease. This time Achilles gripped her shoulder spinning her around forcing her to face him. “What’s your deal!? Why do you keep ignoring me?” 

“In my defence I’m ignoring everyone.” Juniper responded to him. More confident than Achilles has ever seen her. 

“Well then can you at least stop ignoring me. We’re partners now and that means you have to stop ignoring me. We can help each other out just talk to me. I can help you.” He pleaded with her.

“You think I need help? You think I’m just a princess who needs to be served?” Juniper growled. “I don’t need your help. I don’t need you to fly in and save the day. I’m not your damsel in distress.” She pushes him to the ground. “And I never will be.” Juniper storms off and slams her door shut behind her. Leaving a dazed Achilles on the ground.

Fin


	5. The Waves come

Chapter 5: The Waves Come

Yang Xiao Long

Yang Xiao Long sits down across from his new partner trying to get him to look up from his book and at him. “Sooo~ whatcha reading?” 

“A book about knights.” He replied not even looking up from his book.

“Let me see.” Yang said, yanking the book out of Blake’s hands and started to read a couple pages, his face getting redder as he flipped the pages. 

“Ooo~ Yang you’re finally reading a book let me see?” Ruby said, physically dragging her unwilling partner to the table.

“Nothing.” Yang said, as she threw the book back into Blake, who had a small smirk at the Blonds predicament.  
Achilles Nikos

Achilles waited outside of his partner’s room for her to get out of bed and head to lunch. He waited for fifteen minutes before Ren Lie and Nora Valkyrie ran to his side waiting beside him. 

“What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you guys be at lunch?” Achilles asked the partner pair. 

“Well~ we’re seeing what you're doing standing here all stalkerish.” Nora said with a grin.

Stumbling through his words Achilles tried to defend himself. “Well… I… She’s my partner and... uh I was waiting for her.”

“Well sorry to keep you waiting.” Juniper said coming down through the hall arm full of books.

“Where were you at?” Achilles asked slightly miffed that she was somewhere else.

“I was at the library. That much should be obvious.” Juniper answered while trying, and failing, to get her dorm room open. 

Nora moved past Achilles and opened the door for the blonde haired girl. “See! You’re welcome!” 

“I could’ve done that myself. I didn’t need your help.” Juniper grumbled, setting down the books on the desk. 

“You know. It would be wise just to accept the help and say thank you. You don’t have to do everything alone and you shouldn’t. It doesn’t hurt yourself or damage your image to ask for help every once a while.” Ren said to Juniper before turning to Achilles. “I don’t believe we have formally met yet. I’m Ren and that’s Nora. It’s an honour to meet you.”

“It’s an honour to meet both of two.” Achilles responded with a friendly smile.

From Juniper’s doorway she stifled a yawn. “We going to lunch or not?” 

“YES WE ARE BOSS LADY!” Nora yelled, waking everyone within a five block radius. 

“Can you… maybe umm… not call me that?” Juniper asked, clearly embarrassed at her newly bestowed title.

“Why not? We are technically at a lower social standing than you.” Ren reasoned with the stubborn girl.  
“Well like Oscar said yesterday. We’re all equals here. No one will be above another.” Juniper stated. “So call me Juniper while we’re here. Okay?”

“Gotcha. Juniper!” Nora replied. “Now let’s go get some breakfast!”

“You guys run ahead, I need to send a letter.” Juniper said. Putting several sealed letters into her messenger bag. 

“Here let me come along. I have to send out some letters of my own.” Achilles said with a small smile. 

“Sure let’s go.” Juniper said with a small smile of her own. “You guys can go to breakfast, we'll meet you there.”

Yang Xiao Long

Unbelievable Yang thought. Yang couldn’t believe that someone could talk more than his little baby sister. But alas that is what Nora was doing, talking without taking a breath. At this point he didn’t care about the story that Nora was weaving in front of him; he was just impressed at her endurance. 

“She’s been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.” Ren said as Nora finally finished up the story.

“OH! Look Renny! It’s Achilles and Juniper!” Nora said pointing at the partner pair walking up to them both with food in their hands.

“Wow. You guys must have gotten along pretty fast if you guys went and.” A smirk forming on his lips “Do it.” A statement which made Ruby red in her cheeks, Blake to cover his mouth with one of his hands, Nora’s smile to slowly grow, Weiss to look at him with frustration, and Ren to sigh and bury his face in his hands.

“No Yang, we didn’t do it. Please stop spreading rumors around.” Achilles said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His partner, the Arc, pokes his shoulder and asks him “Hey… What does? Do it. Mean?” Yang felt a cheshire grin forming on his face ready to take advantage of someone’s innocence. 

“Well you see Juniper.” Yang started before Achilles put his hand over Yang’s mouth. 

“She doesn’t need to know that Yang.” Achilles reasoned with Yang. 

“Why do you think that Champion.” Yang rebuked.

Before Achilles could answer Oscar cut him off before turning to Yang. “Yang I for one rather not have a majority of the Arc family trying to kill us because you tainted their sisters innocence.” Yang accepted the answer, realizing that Oscar was right Yang shut his mouth.

The eight students finished eating in relative silence, except for Nora who kept on talking. After finishing breakfast the students walk to class in pleasant conversation. Yang tried endlessly to get Blake to open up. Oscar was talking with Weiss who was trying her best to ignore his dear sister and have a conversation with the Pine scion. Nora talked, rather shouted, loudly to Ren who was listening with unprecedented patience. Juniper and Achilles looked like they were having small talk with each other. All this continued until they reached the classroom.

Achilles Nikos

When everyone entered the classroom they saw the weird set up of the classroom. The desks usually spaced far apart were pressed together into one long table with Professor Goodwitch at the head of it. Various books, maps, and charts littered the table and nine journals each with a symbol corresponding to one of them.

“Hello class, welcome to your first official lesson. Please find your seat and we will begin.” After everyone settles in their own respective seats next to their partners she continues. “As you all know next week will be the house rivalry battle. Before battles like the house rivalry battle and the later battle between the Eagle and Lion I don’t like taking charge, preferring to let the students run their own war room a week before the battle. I will help if I feel like help is needed. Is that understood?” When no one injects the professor gives the run down of the situation. The battle was to be a three way fight between the houses, The Golden Deer was to start from the south-east while the other two houses were going to be somewhere in the north. After telling the students this the students start planning. 

It’s a mess Weiss trying to take charge of the war room but constantly coming into conflict with Blake, Oscar, or someone else making the room a mess. She even came in conflict with himself by suggesting that they should abandon their partners and be together for strategy or whatnot. What was curious to Achilles was that whenever there was an argument Professor Goodwitch would glance at Juniper almost like she was waiting for her to interject and come in with a rebuke of some kind but Juniper just sat silently doodling in her notebook.

Tired of the arguments, the now exhausted professor finally says something to calm the chaos. “Juniper, what do you think we should do?” Achilles didn’t understand this. Yes, Juniper was an Arc but she just appeared unqualified to stand up to the name. Achilles didn’t care but from all he saw from the previous days and today she seemed unprepared, and he knew that other people thought the same. Don’t get him wrong Juniper was a great person but she just seemed like she was unsituated for things like this. 

“I think that Splitting up is a stupid idea.” Juniper stated with the same confidence she had during her outburst with Achilles a few nights ago. Despite the confidence they were still murmurs among the rest. Splitting up was one of the only things that could be agreed upon by the warring factions and Juniper just threw a wrench into that idea. Juniper tried to explain her own plan for the battle but was interrupted and shot down by Weiss near immediately with a plethora of insults along with it. Demoralized Juniper shrinks into her hoodie and stays silent. Achilles wants to reach out, he wants to say something to make her feel better about herself even a little, but what if he makes it worse what if he messes this conversation up like he did a couple nights ago, so he stays silent knowing he does not have the skill to support her. 

As class wrapped up Juniper walked out dejected, shoulders visibly slumping and head down as she walked out of the room, all alone.

When they got out of class it was well past noon and the students head off on their own. Achilles goes to study in the library by himself, not trained in military strategy or leading a group of people. The library had more than enough books for any inspiring military officer would want, books written by some of the best fighters and tactions all throughout Fodlan’s long history. Achilles took a couple hours reading the books and writing notes. When he emerged from the library the sun was near the end of its daily trail. Achilles walks through campus and heads to the training grounds. 

At the training grounds the sounds of metal clashing can be heard and as he walks closer and as he gets closer he sees Juniper spar with Velvet. The brown haired medic was wielding a lance and the blonde haired lancer wielding a two handed sword. The pair looked like they were dancing, flying around the area each strike and parry looked planned until Juniper ducked under a jab using the sword to send Velvet flying. 

“AHH! Sorry Velvet!” Juniper yelled, running over making sure she’s okay. Juniper sat next to Velvet checking her over making sure she’s okay.

“June~” Velvet whined as Juniper frantically searched Velvet’s body for bruises or scratches. “I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

“Sorry Vel.” A small smile spreading on Juniper’s face. “I wouldn’t want your special someone to think someone attacked you.”

“JUNE! We’re just friends.” A blush appeared on the girl’s face causing Juniper to start to smile and laugh out loud.

“I only kid Velvet calm down.” Juniper said through chuckles. “You wanna have another round? You’re getting better with the lance Velvet.”

“No thanks. I’m too tired.” 

“Okay, see you later Velvet. I’m going to stay behind and do some drills. See you later.” 

Turning to the entrance Velvet let out a scream finally seeing Achilles standing at the entrance. Juniper almost instantaneously picks up the lance and launches it right at him. Achilles ducks the lance barely missing him. He turns back only to get tackled by his partner but is easily thrown off by the stronger Achilles.

“Calm down Juniper it’s just me!” He quickly said making sure she doesn’t try to do anything else to him.

“Why are you here?” She questions, dusting off the dirt from her clothes. “Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Weiss.” 

It’s moments like these that Achilles really hates his good nature. Allowing himself to be dragged around by Weiss day and night would be detrimental to him making friends and in this case even talking to his own partner, but he needed to do this, yes he was not equipped to do this but he had to, she was his partner. But more importantly for him, his only chance at a normal friendship, a normal life just like all the peers around him. So, he took a deep breath and took his chance. “Well I heard someone needed a partner to spar with, so I came running.”

“Okay, you want to go around or two?” Juniper said grabbing the long sword she left on the ground.

“You’re on.” Achilles replies, grabbing a short sword from the training rack. “Velvet, want to ref the match?”

“No thanks I’m a little tired. You two have fun though.”

Once Velvet left the training grounds Juniper took her stance and Achilles his before the countdown. “Three… two… one… GO!”

The two contestants charge at each other. Achilles uses his speed advantage and tries out maneuver Juniper, lunging, jumping, spinning, getting parried when he tries to land a strike. Achilles realizes she was fighting completely different than a couple days ago. Against the crimson prince she was fast, agile, and mobile, never taking a direct hit and aggressively counter-attacked after every time Cardin’s weapon hit nothing but air and dirt. However, today she planted her feet and parried his strikes, she wasn’t running around, but she stood there parrying strike after strike waiting for a mistake.

This continued on before Achilles realized he needed to make something happen. Achilles was nothing if not clever, he pretends to stumble, and then she takes the bait swinging the sword in a downward arc attempting to get a hit off. Then Achilles starts his true offensive. He stabs at her pushing her back. He continues to push his advantage stabbing and swiping, pushing her back. In desperation swings again but it was too high allowing Achilles to duck under the blade kicking her, knocking her back, and sending the sword flying. Achilles then puts his guard down, expecting Juniper to admit defeat and call it a night. Instead the girl lunges at him punching the sword out of his hand. She falls up with another hook which hits him in the jaw. Still not stopping she presses on trying, again, to land a hit. However, Achilles was ready for it this time ducking under the hook and pinning her to the ground. With a knee on her back and her face to the ground Juniper struggled for a bit before finally admitting defeat. 

Achilles rolled over, along with Juniper, onto his back. A silence bestows upon the moment, with all that can be heard is the heavy breathing of the partners. Achilles stares at the sea of stars, the bright lights and the endless abyss of the cloudless night. 

There they sat. Just staring… and staring… and staring.

“H- hey Achilles.” Stutters Juniper, her voice ripping the silence. 

“Yes, Juniper?” Achilles responds, looking over at Juniper who continues to stare at the stars seemingly only caring about Achilles, her thoughts, and the night sky.

“Sorry about last night’s outburst.” She paused continuing to stare at the night sky, almost like she was looking for something. “There. You see it?” 

Achilles turned back to look toward the sky. “What am I supposed to see?” 

Juniper slid over next to Achilles and pointed to a series of stars in the sky. “Look it’s a pegasus.”

Still Achilles didn’t see it. “I don’t see it.”

With a little giggle she pointed it out again. “Just connect the dots and you’ll see a pegasus.” Again, Achilles tried but couldn’t and he told his partner as much. “What about over there.” She said pointing at more stars. “What about that it's phoenix, or that it’s Perseus or…” 

“I’m sorry Juniper, all I can see are the stars and the moon.” Achilles apologized.

“No that’s on me I get a little too excited when it comes to constellations.” Juniper almost immediately after. “I just love looking at the sky. It’s so pretty… It’s getting late, we should head back.”

Then the two of them leave. Achilles takes a quick wash in the bath house and heads to bed ready for the day to come.

Fin.


	6. Where There is Sun There are Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a big writers block during this chapter and it still isn't good. Next chapter should be better though fore I attempt a fight scene... lovely.

Chapter 6: Where There is Sun There are shadows.

Weiss Schnee  
Weiss wakes up from her slumber and pinches herself so hard it leaves a red mark on her pale white skin. When the pain subsides she doesn’t wake up in her bed, she isn’t partnered with the champion Achilles Nikos, she’s still paired with the lowly peasant girl known as Ruby Rose, and she hates it. But, it’s all gonna change. She has manipulated the fools of the Golden Deer House to make a plan so she can have some alone time with the champion. Even better, both of their partners would be away from them leaving her plenty of time to convince him to join her and leave their partners in the dust. It took a lot of convincing and pushing someone down morally but she wasn’t going to lose any sleep over it. 

She got up early in the morning and went about getting ready for the day. She put on her skirt and her jacket, brushed her hair before putting it up into a high ponytail. She sprays herself in her perfume, the most expensive in all of Fodlan. She traces her hand over her scar remembering the first time she saw him.

A bustling festival, music, games, festivals, tournaments. They were both young maybe ten, but she saw his mane of red hair from her booth. During the tournament he fought, raced, and participated in every single game winning each of them. She also remembers her father’s whispers in her ear, “that is the kind of child you should be,” right before the laurel was placed upon his head anointing him the champion of the festival. From there it was a downward spiral. She remembers her father’s frown when she told him she was going to study magic under her sister’s tutelage. She remembers the same frown deepen when it turned out that she didn’t inherit the family crest. She remembers her father’s jubilation when her mother finally birthed a son. He ripped him out of her mother’s arms to hold his “precious heir” in his hands.

Whitley, as he became to be named by her father, was loathed by Weiss. How he gained the favor of their father, how he was named heir and not her, how he so easily bent to their father’s will, and how he became a miniature version of their father, selfish and a jerk. All of that was traced back to the champion and his perfection. She knew what she had to do. Get the boy and finally receive the love and respect of her father, so she can finally be worth something.

But she couldn’t reminisce, not now. Now she had to rendezvous with the rest of her class to head toward the mock battle. 

All the classes meet up at the reception hall, the house leaders, Cardin, Coco, and Oscar talking together in their own group. Yang was bothering Blake at a table while the latter was eating fish, the latter of which cracked a smile at one of Yang’s undoubtdly dumb jokes. Ren was listening to Nora as she swallowed pancakes whole. But what drew her ire was Juniper talking to Velvet. Normally that wouldn’t bother her, they were good friends, everyone knew that. However, she was also talking to Achilles, something which really bothered her. The three of them were huddled over a journal of Goddess knows what. Regardless, she had to put her foot down on the conversation. She marched over to the trio, well tried to for she was intercepted by her little nuisance, Ruby Rose. 

“Hey Weiss! You ready for today!?” Ruby excitedly asks Weiss. “It’s our first time we’ll be fighting as a class!” 

“Move out of the way dolt! I don’t have time for you!” The last part wasn’t a lie. Over the last couple of days since their first war room meeting it was clear to almost everyone that Juniper and Achilles were more comfortable around each other, not by a lot but still, she couldn’t have that. 

So she moved past the small girl in an attempt to win the champion over only to be stopped by the brute called Yang Xiao Long. 

“Listen, from what I’ve gathered over these last couple of days is that you both got off on the wrong foot. So let’s all reset and start over!” Yang suggested.

Weiss looks at her partner, who’s doing an admittedly really cute puppy impression, and Achilles who was still talking to Juniper and Velvet. 

Here she weighed her options, either she try to bond with her partner or try to seduce a boy she honestly had no feelings for whatsoever. The first one sounds appealing, maybe she’ll be Weiss’ first ever friend, and a good one at that, maybe they’ll be best friends and they can do everything together. Then she remembered her father. His gaze and his cruelty. 

She didn’t want to go back. She didn’t want to be stuck at home, to be trapped, to be worthless. She knows why she’s here. She’s here to prove her worth, and prove her worth she will do. Weiss pushes past Ruby heading over to the Achilles only to get grabbed by a pissed off Yang, who’s normally lilac eyes turned to red. 

“I said ‘reset and start over’” Yang more or less threatened.

“You dare threaten me, brute.” Weiss spat out. “Do you know who I am? I am Weiss Gloucester Schnee, heir to the illustrious house of Schnee, and you will address me with respect and nothing but respect. Do you understand or need I dumb it down even more for you.”

“Do you mean the same House of Schnee that mistreats their soldiers who fight and die just so they can sit on their asses all day long?” Blake interrupts. “Soo illustrious indeed.” 

“Hearsay! Those claims are all false! My family does no such thing.” 

“Whatever you say Schnee”

“I said treat me with respect.”

“I’ll show you how I give respect.” Blake said rolling up his sleeves ready for a fight. Weiss, on her part prepares for one as well, that is until the doors burst open and out walks the one and only Archbishop Ozpin. 

Everyone quits their conversations and arguments to turn towards the evergreen clad Archbishop. “Hello students. I am, of course, Archbishop Ozpin, proud servant of the Goddess Seiros.” Gesturing to an aging man with grey hair and brown eyes, in a wheelchair, which was being pushed by a young girl with orange hair. “To my right is Lord Pietro Polendina and his daughter Penny Polendina. Ladies and gentlemen you all came here in pursuit of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you will dedicate your entire life to your goal- your legacy. But when I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. It is up to you to take that leap of faith. We will head toward the field very shortly please be prepared.” 

And with that he leaves the room. Weiss returned back to glare at Blake and Blake returned it. The silence between the two only being broken by Juniper snapping them both back to reality. “Finish this after the mock battle. We’re leaving for the field right now.”

The two turned to see everyone filing out and they both quickly shuffled along behind.

This was it Weiss decided. He either got Achilles, or was a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: Nevermind turns out I can only work on this when I have homework. Soo updates are sporadic at best.
> 
> Length of Chapters: I will try to keep each chapter around the same length (1,400 words)
> 
> Questions, Comments, Concerns, etc.: Comment I'll read and respond


End file.
